monster_bladefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Godbeasts
The Godbeasts of Nayria were once gentle and wise, but their immense power had begun to drive them mad; they began attacking the land they once protected. Asking Gaia's help to tame their frenzied states, they became coherent and stable. But with Gaia's mysterious disappearance, the Godbeasts have grown restless once again... Godbeasts are the "bosses" found at the end of every dungeon. They are generally larger, stronger, faster versions of monsters found in Nayria but there are some who are particularly unique. Bosses generally drop equipment ranging from 1 to 4 stars. Common Godbeasts & Kings Common Godbeasts are generally larger and more stylized versions of the monsters you fight in Monster Blade. They also generally have 1 or 2 new attacks compared to the regular monsters. 1. Sonic Scream Beam. 2. Racial Beast special (differs from beast to beast). Usually preceded by Red Rings of energy eminating outwards beneath them. *'Elder Woodstorm Charger' - Earth Charger Godbeast and Boss of the "Western Fringe" dungeon. Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Recommended level: 2. *'Royal Emerald Viper' - Earth Viper Godbeast and Boss of the "Greenwood Forest" dungeon. Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Recommended level: 3. *'Elite Skybolt Stalker' - Lightning Stalker Godbeast and Boss of the "Rumbling Sands" dungeon. Weak against Metal. Recommended level: 5. *'Elder Shockram Charger' - Lightning Charger Godbeast and Boss of the "Crackling Wastes" dungeon. Weak against Metal. Recommended level: 6. *''' King Chark''' - Lightning Serpent Godbeast and final Boss of the "Razor Dunes" dungeons, found in "Stormvale". Weak against Metal. Drops 2-Star Lightning equipment. Recommended level: 7. *'Elder Icehorn Charger' - Water Charger Godbeast and Boss of the "Frozen Plains" dungeon. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Recommended level: 9. *'Elite Ice-Claw Stalker' - Water Stalker Godbeast and Boss of the "Frostfang Pass" dungeon. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Recommended level: 10. *'Royal Razorfang Viper' - Metal Viper Godbeast and Boss of the "Anvil Pass" dungeon. Weak against Lightning. Recommended level: 13. *'Elite Anvil-Claw Stalker' - Metal Stalker Godbeast and Boss of the "Hammer Hill" dungeon. Weak against Lightning. Recommended level: 14. *''' King Ays''' - Metal Raider Godbeast and final Boss of the "Ripping Tide" dungeons found in "Weeping Caverns." Weak against Lightning. Drops 2-Star Metal equipment. Recommended level: 15. *'Elder Magma Charger' - Fire Charger Godbeast and Boss of the "Blazing Hills" dungeon. Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Recommended level: 17. *'Royal Scarlet Viper' - Fire Viper Godbeast and Boss of the "Fiery Den" dungeon. Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Recommended level: 18. *'Elite Razorglade Stalker' - Earth Stalker Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Western Fringe" dungeon. Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Recommended level: 20. *'Royal Emerald Viper' - Earth Viper Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Greenwood Forest" dungeon. Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Recommended level: 21. *''' King Shavez''' - Earth Triceratops Godbeast and final Boss of the 2nd "Horned Terror" dungeons, found in "Emeral Heart". Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Drops 2-Star Earth equipment. Recommended level: 24. *'Elder Icehorn Charger' - Water Charger Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Frozen Plains" dungeon. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Recommended level: 26. *'Royal Frostfang Viper' - Water Viper Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Frostfang Pass" dungeon. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Recommended level: 27. *''' King Ynka''' - Water Mauler Godbeast and final Boss of the 2nd "Ice-Cold Stare" dungeons found in "Northern Tower. Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Drops 2-Star Water equipment. Recommended level: 30. *'Elite Anvil-Claw Stalker' - Metal Viper Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Anvil Pass" dungeon. Weak against Lightning. Recommended level: 31. *'Elder Ironhead Charger' - Metal Charger Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Hammer Hill" dungeon. Weak against Lightning. Recommended level: 32. *'Elite Flameblaze Stalker' - Fire Stalker Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Blazing Hill" dungeon. Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Recommended level: 37. *'Elder Magma Charger' - Fire Charger Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Fiery Den" dungeon. Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Recommended level: 38. *''' King Kagh-Dev''' - Fire Rhino Godbeast and final Boss of the 2nd "Hot Cakes" dungeons found in "Molten Hearth." Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Drops 2-Star Fire equipment. Recommended level: 41. *'Elder Shockram Charger' - Lightning Charger Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Rumbling Sands" dungeon. Weak against Metal. Recommended level: 44. *'Royal Stormarm Viper' - Lightning Viper Godbeast and Boss of the 2nd "Crackling Wastes" dungeon. Weak against Metal. Recommended level: 45. In the "Heroic" dungeon versions (where all beasts are level 50+) this list repeats verbatim. Warning: all versions in Heroic status dungeons have shorter idle animations and the monsters themselves have more variety. The Bosses, similarly, are faster than before. Named Godbeasts Named Godbeasts are wholly different bosses that have completely separate art (though they may share movesets with common monsters). They are generally stronger than Common Godbeasts. In Nayria's lore, Gaia identifies these Godbeasts as the "''Khai'Nayrun."'' ' Nhang Agni '- Wyvern Godbeast of Nature and final Boss of the "Death from Above" dungeons in "Emerald Heart." Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Drops "Forest Strider" Earth equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 4. ' ' Sahapet Djour - Hydra Godbeast of Ice and final Boss of the "Iceman" dungeons in "Northern Tower." Weak to Earth and strong against Fire. Drops "Ice Warden" Water equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 11. ' ' Aralez Pir - Wolf Godbeast of Fire and the final Boss of the "Howling Fire" dungeons in "Molten Hearth." Weak to Water and strong against Earth. Drops "Flame Bearer" Fire equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 20 ' ' Anahit - The Metal Dragon Godbeast and the final Boss of the "Iron Breaker" dungeons in "Weeping Caverns." Weak to Lightning and neutral against all other elements. Drops "Dragon Hunter" Metal equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 35. ' ' Vahagn - The Dragon God Godbeast and the final Boss of the "Ground Breaking Power" dungeons in "Stormvale." Weak to Metal and neutral against all other elements. Drops "Stormborn" Lightning equipment (3-Star). Recommended level: 48. Heroic Godbeasts Heroic Godbeasts are the end-game (level 50) named godbeasts. "Heroic" is simply a title: it denotes they are the last versions and they appear at maximum level (level 50). They do not add any new designs or attacks, though they are generally stronger and faster versions of their aforementioned counterparts. *Heroic Nhang Agni - Heroic Godbeast of Nature and end-game Boss of the "Poison Rain" dungeons in "Emerald Heart." Weak against Fire and strong against Water. Drops "Stone Guardian" Earth equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. *Heroic Sahapet Djour - Heroic Godbeast of Ice and end-game Boss of the "Frozen Death" dungeons in "Northern Tower." Weak against Earth and strong against Fire. Drops "Frozen Warlord" Water equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. *Heroic Aralez Pir- Heroic Godbeast of Fire and end-game Boss of the "Burning Rage" dungeons in "Molten Hearth." Weak against Water and strong against Earth. Drops "Blazing Emperor" Fire equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. *Heroic Anahit - Heroic Metal Dragon Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Stone Coffin" dungeons in "Weeping Caverns." Weak against Lightning. Drops "Dragon King" Metal equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. *Heroic Vahagn - Heroic Dragon God Godbeast and end-game Boss of the "Dragon God" dungeons in "Stormvale." Weak against Metal. Drops "Thunder God" Lightning equipment (4-Star). Recommended level: 50. Event Godbeasts These are limited-time (usually 2-4 weeks) bosses which appear and act identical to their regular counterparts. They are, however, able to be challenged on Easy, Normal and Hard difficulties. The level of the Godbeast scales with your character's level. The formula to check which level beasts you will encounter is as such: Normal: your character level +/-0 Hard: your character level +4 Dragon Points Since version 1.3.1 of Monster Blade, the new Dragon Point (DP) system has been revealed. Now, defeating Event Godbeasts grants "Dragon Points" according to the difficulty you select (Easy, Normal or Hard). While the amount varies respective of your character's level, characters at level 50 earn 6 DP on Easy, 12 DP on Normal, and 24 DP on Hard. Merely challenging the event grants 5 DP in the case of death. You can also exchange your Dragon Points in the Exchange Market where rewards range from specific to random event gear and pets relevent to the current event's element. The prices for the Dragon Point Exchange Market range from so low as 250 points up to 2000 points. Here's a warning! Be sure to spend your Dragon Points before the event is over: the will expire at the event's end and will reset to zero, so challenge often! Special Event Godbeast Armors ''' "Rage of the Godbeast" Aralez Arze The Wolf-God - The first event featured a stronger version of the Named Godbeast Aralez Pir. The Wolf-God dropped "Wolf-God" event equipment (5-Star). Completing this set allowed you to summon the Wolf-God with special animation and gained the ability of instant resurrection upon death as well as 30 seconds of significantly boosted strength, speed and defense (all elemental defences, as well as normal defence are multiplied by 10, with the exception to Water element, strength is doubled and speed gets a rough 20% bonus). After 30 seconds, HP reverts to 1 and all power is half the normal amount (speed, stamina, reaction). ' "The Undying Godbeast" Sahapet Djour the Hydra-God' - The second event featured a stronger version of the Named Godbeast Sahapet Djour. The Hydra-God dropped "Hydra-God" event equipment (5-Star). Completing this set allowed you to summon the Hydra-God with special animation and gained the ability of health regeneration if HP falls below 15% (fatal strikes override this ability's activation). The character also gains a slight increase in speed and defence. This ability wears off after 45 seconds. ' "The Godbeast of the Skies" Nhang Agni the Wyvern-God' - The third event features a stronger version of the Named Godbeast Nhang Agni. The Wyvern-God drops "Wyvern-God" event equipment (5-Star). Completing the set imbues your weapon with the Wyvern-God's Flame. Every attack you land has a 12% chance of igniting your enemy; inflicting 150% of your Slayer's damage over 6 seconds. Performing a Perfect Block also activates a Secret Skill: when your enemy is ignited with the Wyvern-God's Flame, a Perfect Block will cause the enemy to explode from within - this ignores armor and deals 9% of the enemy's total health instantly. Special Event Godslayer Armor Each event also avails all slayers the opportunity to purchase Godslayer Armor sets exclusive to the event (i.e. "Wolfslayer" for the Wolf-God event). These armors are extremely powerful 5-Star sets of the opposing element of the event Godbeast. The weapon increased damage by 400%, and each armor increases defense by 18.5% (all 4 pieces stack, granting you 75% damage reduction). But it only has these effects on that specific event godbeast and not to any other monster in the game. They are available from master smiths around Nayria by Diamond and Holy Diamond exchange only.